Train Ride
by PassionateBlack'N'WhiteInk
Summary: Our darling America gets attacked by a "pervert" on the subway train while on his way to Upper Manhattan! What will Alfred do? Read and find out!*YAOI*SMUT*EXTREMELY NAUGHTY*R&R PLZ!*


**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmerica

**Train Ride**

A tan sunny blond known as good ol' America, whistled a happy heroic tune as he boarded the subway train to head up to the new McDonalds in upper Manhattan. As he stepped in he was instantly shoved into the subway car, once more people began to push their way in. He stumbled a bit and got smooshed up against a window.

_~They really need to make bigger trains!~_

He sighed tiredly and just stood in his trapped position. Back towards everybody, and his head and hands on the glass as the train moved.

After a while on the train he felt something touch his ass. He flinched as he realized it was a hand groping his ass roughly, yet gently.

_~Are you SHITTING ME right now!?~_

He wide-eyed as he felt the hand move to his front and another hand run up his body. The hand groped his crotch, and right then he was about to open his mouth to cuss the pervert out; when the other hand clamped down over his lips.

_~Sweet God, help me!~_

He tried to say something but it was muffled by the leather glove that the hand wore over his mouth. He felt something broad and sturdy press against his back and something poke at his ass. His body being pushed up on the glass more, trapping his hands between his body and the train window.

_~Oh my God, just really!?~_

He closed his eyes as he felt the breath of the pervert on his ear and neck. His face growing hot with a faint blush.

_~Is this guy drunk?! He smells like alcohol!~_

The pervert squeezed America's crotch through his skinny jeans, teasing him, and began to speak into his ear.

"Why don't you open your eyes Amerika."

Instantly the country opened his eyes at hearing the husky Russian accent, and looked at the window to see the reflection of everyone in the train. He saw himself look absolutely terrified, which hurt his heroic ego, and angry with a blush on his face. He moved his eyes above his reflected self to see the pervert behind him. He had a big nose, ash blond hair, and two deep purple eyes looking at his reflected ocean blue.

_~Ivan Braginski, Russia! What the fuck!~_

America glared daggers at Russia through the reflective window, and the Russian just smiled.

"It's nice seeing you Alfred."

Alfred tried to speak again, but it was muffled due to the hand on his mouth. He tried to squirm a little, but only got a rough squeeze on his cock and an actual groan came from his lips.

"Mmm, don't try to draw attention to yourself Fredka."

The Russian giggled as he began to undo the blond's pants after rubbing the growing erection, and America flinched at the action.

_~WHAT THE FUCK!?~_

He could hear Russia's childish creepy laugh, as he began working on massaging the growing bulge more through the American flag boxer briefs.

_~Oh my fucking-I'm getting hard!~ _

America began to squirm again, but instantly was stopped when Russia pushed his body more on him. Pinning him completely against the train.

"Amerika, didn't I say not to do that. It would be bad if the heroic United States of Amerika got caught with his pants down in public, hmm?"

_~Fuck! Fuckin' fuck! Not cool!~_

America gave a grumbled "Fuck you!" and begrudgedly stood still.

_~Why the fuck is he doing this to me? Of all the times in my fucking life he had to pick this moment!~_

America's thoughts ceased as a groan escaped his covered mouth, as he felt Ivan grind his cock into his ass and his gloved hand pull out his now fully hard manhood.

"Mmm, look at how your body is reacting. Even in a public place your body wants me."

Alfred shivered at hearing that thick Russian accent, and moaned as he felt Russia's hand begin to pump his cock. He pressed his head against the glass of the window, and groaned loudly in Russia's hand.

"You like this after all мой подсолнечника da?

Ivan smiled and moved his head to the crook of Alfred's neck. He kissed the tanned flesh lovingly, then bit down and sucked, leaving dark hickies behind. America groaned and absentmindedly backed his ass up on Ivan's erection.

_~God I'm gonna kill him!~_

Ivan smiled and pulled away from the American's neck. He took his hand from Alfred's dripping manhood, to place them on his pants and boxers.

"Fredka, I'm going to remove my hand now. You must keep quiet if you don't wish to degrade yourself in front of everyone, da?"

Alfred gave a muffled "Fine, you mother fucking ass." and Ivan removed his hand.

"Why, why are you doing this," he asked quite loudly, as he took in air.

All he got was a shush and then gasped as he felt Ivan's hands go and pull down his pants and boxers to about mid thigh.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to take you right here моя любовь."

Alfred wide-eyed and tried to squirm away as he felt Ivan's gloved hands move to his round ass.

"I-Ivan please, please don't do this!"

Alfred's blue concerned eyes meet deep lustful purple in the reflective window.

"Fredka you are already so eager for me, and we have a good while before the train stops. I'm going to take you here and now, so shut up please."

"Screw you Ivan!"

At this Ivan, not so gently, shoved a gloved finger up Alfred's ass. The blond bit his lip and banged his head on the window as he tried to suppress a scream. Thank god the train was noisy.

_~Oh God! Fuck!~_

"Are you going to behave now my love? If so, I'll use the lube in my pocket to prepare you with instead of nothing."

Alfred nodded his head shamefully and groaned in relief as he felt Ivan's finger leave him. He was panting heavily against the window, fogging it up, but gave a yelp and arched his back as he felt a cold wet gloved finger slip into his ass.

Ivan kept his hands firmly on Alfred's waist and ass, as he worked on prepping his American love. He was smiling childishly as Alfred gave a moan of pleasure as the train made them sway to the left.

"You're doing good Fredka."

_~He's so cute when helpless! It was a good idea to surprise him like this!~_

Ivan spent a good 5 minutes with preparing Alfred. He wanted to make sure he was gentle and thorough as they swayed a little more on the train. He soon pulled his fingers out and leaned up to Alfred's ear.

"You ready Fredka?"

As he said this he unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing cock.

"Are, are you serious?!"

"Da."

With that Ivan began to press the head of his massive length to Alfred's hole. The blond let out a loud moan, and instantly bit his lip as he tried to contain a scream. He tried his best to not let loose his voice in the confined space filled with people. Even though most were too busy with talking, playing games, cell phones, and listening to music.

_~Ohmygod-ohmygod-ohmygod!~_

He banged his head on the glass again, as he felt Ivan fill him with his thick manhood. The Russian groaned at the tight heat and kissed Alfred's neck.

"I'm going to move now Alfred. Stay silent мой дорогой."

Alfred nodded and groaned loudly as he felt Ivan pull out a little and thrust back in. The Russian was cautious not to pull out too much, for he'd bump into the people behind him. He kept his thrusts fast and hard, practically rutting into Alfred's hot American ass, abusing his sweet spot.

Alfred was trying so hard to not scream Ivan's name in pleasure. He had his hands pressed against the glass firmly as he backed up into Ivan's thrusts, and managed to get his shirt into his mouth. Biting on that to hold back his pleasured screams and moans.

"_10 minutes until departure. 10 minutes until departure."_

"Seems like we need to move faster Alfred."

Ivan gripped Alfred's cock and began pumping it in time with his thrusts. The Russian bit his lip as he felt his cock being squeezed beautifully in America's ass. Alfred though, was cussing, screaming, and moaning his head off. All of these noises being muffled by a saliva soaked 'I'm loving it.' red t-shirt collar and mental rants.

"I-Ivan…I'm close!"

Ivan smiled at this and kept up his movements. He too was close and was dieing to release his load into his America.

"A-Alfred…"

Ivan had a blush form on his face as he caught a glimpse of Alfred's reflection in the window. His big glazed over blue eyes, blushing face, and panting heavily as he bit down on his shirt.

"Ivan," this was shouted into America's shirt, sounding more like a disgruntled moan, as he finally came. His hot white cum splashing onto the metal wall of the train and Ivan's hand. This action was also what sent Russia to go over the edge. The constricting heat as Alfred's spunk shot out made Ivan's cock erupt in his ass. He bit on his scarf as he came deep inside his American lover.

He slumped against America's back, as America slumped against the train. He pulled out and tucked his limp manhood back into his pants, and helped a shaky and dazed America pull up his pants and boxers.

"_We have now arrived at upper Manhattan. We have now arrived at upper Manhattan. Thank you for riding."_

The doors opened and people began to unload.

"Come on America, it's time to go."

The dazed blond let his hand be laced with Russia's and be pulled from the train.

Once off, America shivered at feeling Ivan's cum slid out of his ass and his mind cleared as the smell of something not to pleasing hit him in the face. He looked around as Ivan dragged him to see a homeless man passing him, then stopped. Making Ivan stop with him and look at him.

"I hate you."

Alfred glared at Ivan who just smiled, and leaned over to kiss Alfred on the lips.

"You liked it, da?"

Alfred's glare didn't lighten up just because he got a sweet kiss.

"You damn exhibitionist! I'll get you back, ya fucker!"

* * *

**Translations:**

мой подсолнечника - my sunflower

моя любовь - my love

мой дорогой - my dear

da - yes

*** I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*There is a sequel to this were America does get revenge! It's called Russian Ride!*I hope you enjoyed it!*Reviews Welcomed!* **


End file.
